


Pions

by Isallys



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Le seigneur Vétérini n'avait apparemment aucun vice qu'on pût découvrir. À voir sa figure pâle et chevaline, on aurait cru que ses goûts le portaient vers les fouets, les aiguilles et les jeunes filles dans les cachots... Mais le Patricien passait manifestement ses soirées à lire des comptes rendus et, en certaines occasions, quand il avait envie d'émotions fortes, à jouer aux échecs. ~ Au guet !





	Pions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pawns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59758) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Vimaire détestait les échecs. Il détestait la manière dont les pions se faisaient évincer sur le champ de bataille et se massacraient les uns les autres pendant que le roi restait à l'arrière. Si les pions se regroupaient, organisaient quelques réunions, allaient parler à une ou deux des tours, tout le plateau pourrait se transformer en république avant midi. Ceci étant dit, quand Lord Vétérini offre de vous enseigner comment jouer aux échecs, vous ne pouvez pas dire non. Et sûrement pas quand votre femme pense que _"c'est une idée fabuleuse. Toi et Havelock devriez vraiment passer plus de temps ensemble, vous être vraiment les deux faces d'une même pièce, comme je l'ai toujours dit, et puis c'est un si vieil ami de la famille."_

Vimaire loucha sur le plateau d'échecs. Il savait qu'il devrait être en train d'étudier le jeu, d'essayer de planifier une stratégie, mais Vimaire était un flic, la stratégie de toute sa vie avait été de continuer la poursuite jusqu'à ce que le bâtard soit attrapé et d'essayer de ne pas se faire tuer durant le processus susmentionné. Il avança un pion.

Vétérini se contenta de "humm" et prit une respiration. Vimaire l'observa étudier l'échiquier. Il savait qu'il devrait en faire de même, mais c'était tellement plus intéressant de regarder Vétérini plongé dans l'étude de sa stratégie.

Vétérini déplaça une pièce et lâcha sa respiration. Vimaire fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il déplaça rapidement une pièce, presque au hasard. Les yeux de Vétérini firent un mouvement rapide vers lui puis retournèrent se poser sur le plateau. Vimaire observa alors que le tyran prenait une respiration, et la bloquait. Il la bloquait encore alors qu'il étudiait le plateau, et la bloqua jusqu'à ce qu'il déplace une pièce, laissant alors l'air quitter ses poumons doucement et calmement en expirant.

Le commissaire jeta un coup d'œil rapide au plateau et se saisit d'une pièce. Vétérini prit une respiration et la garda, et continua à la garder encore. Vimaire posa la pièce et le tyran expira avant de prendre une inspiration profonde et de déplacer sa propre pièce. Vimaire observa avec attention le Patricien. L'homme avait un teint tel qu'il en rendait la plupart des vampires bronzés en comparaison, et la lumière ambrée des bougies était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas ressembler à un cadavre ambulant, mais Vimaire aurait était prêt à jurer qu'une pointe de couleur avait pourtant commencé à orner ses joues.

Il cueillit un pion sur le plateau sans même une pensée. Vétérini se figea, son regard verrouillé dans celui de Vimaire. L'horloge au mur tiqua. Vimaire savait combien de temps il fallait pour étrangler un homme à mort. Il l'avait fait une fois en légitime défense. Il se faisait donc une bonne idée de combien de temps un homme pouvait retenir sa respiration avant que le besoin de respirer se fasse si fort qu'il essaye de remplir ses poumons avec la boue de l'Ankh. Mais combien de temps pourrait tenir Vétérini ?

L'horloge tiqua plus de vingt secondes. Vimaire posa le pion, probablement au mauvais endroit, probablement un coup illégal. Vétérini prit une respiration et joua un coup sans même baisser son regard sur le plateau, ses yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du commissaire.

Vimaire se leva et fit le tour du plateau. Il y avait définitivement des couleurs sur les joues de Vétérini. Cela semblait anormal et pourtant, pour la première fois, il lui semblait humain, mortel.

Vimaire leva sa main et la tendit jusqu'à pouvoir poser le bout de ses doigts le long des veines de l'autre côté du cou du Patricien. Il pouvait sentir le sang battre en elles, sous la peau. Vimaire savait que dans une certaine mesure, ce qu'il faisait était suicidairement stupide. Vétérini était un Assassin entraîné et pouvait probablement le poignarder de telle sorte à arrêter son cœur dans sa poitrine, entre deux battements. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Quand Vimaire avait saisi ce dernier pion, il savait qu'il avait le contrôle. Instable et provisoire, si facilement repris, mais du contrôle.

Vimaire croisa ses pouces sous la pomme d'Adam du Patricien. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les bras de sa chaise et prit une longue inspiration par le nez, gonflant son torse fin. Vimaire appuya et écouta le son de l'horloge accrochée au mur. Dix secondes et il relâcha sa prise, le sang de Vétérini pulsant sous ses doigts quand bien même son visage restait froid, impassible.

Vimaire autorisa deux bonnes respirations. À la troisième, il appuya à nouveau. Les yeux de Vétérini, d'habitude si froid et calculateurs étaient écarquillés, les pupilles larges et sombres. Quinze secondes cette fois-ci, deux autres respirations. Vimaire pressa à nouveau. Et Vétérini bougea. C'était seulement la plus petite des contractions, un léger déplacement des hanches, peut-être un léger abandon dans l'emprise de Vimaire. Vimaire pressa un peu plus fermement et tint jusqu'à ce que les secondes de l'horloge dépassent le chiffre vingt.

Il relâcha doucement la pression cette fois-ci, demandant ainsi à Vétérini de faire un effort pour pouvoir prendre la première inspiration. Vimaire voulait baisser le regard, il voulait jeter un rapide coup d'œil en bas pour pouvoir confirmer ce qu'il savait être vrai. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de rester dans la garde d'Ankh-Morpork pendant très longtemps pour découvrir des choses que même les filles de la Guilde de Couturières ne feraient pas. Et pourtant, Vimaire n'osait pas prendre le risque. Il se sentait comme un charmeur de serpents Klatchien. Vous baissez les yeux pendant un moment et vous êtes un homme mort. Vétérini prit une respiration profonde et Vimaire serra. Il compta les secondes qui passaient sur l'horloge. Quinze, vingt, vingt-cinq.

Vimaire autorisa Vétérini à respirer. Ses respirations étaient plus brusques, plus irrégulières. Vimaire serra, n'autorisant qu'une demie respiration, et il serra pour trente mouvements de l'horloge. Vétérini tressauta un tant soit peu. Chez un homme possédant moins de contrôle, Vimaire savait que c'aurait été là l'ardeur sauvage de la passion, une bataille désespérée entre le combat ou la fuite. Il pouvait toujours sentir le pouls sous ses doigts, fort mais rapide.

Vimaire laissa partir. Le Patricien prit une respiration profonde à plein poumon entre ses lèvres légèrement écartées et qui, pour la première fois depuis probablement des décennies, portaient des couleurs. Vétérini prit une inspiration et Vimaire serra et tint.

Et il tint.

Et il tint.

Vétérini remua, et remua encore, sa tête se baissant légèrement avant de se redresser soudainement dans un mouvement brusque et violent, ses paupières s'agitant avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Vimaire relâcha son étreinte sur la gorge de Vétérini. Il prit de longues respirations lentes et Vimaire sentit le pouls sous ses doigts commencer à ralentir, et il vit le froid reprendre le pouvoir sur le regard du Patricien.

Il retira ses mains, contourna la petite table, reprit sa place sur le siège, et, après avoir brièvement étudié le plateau, déplaça un pion.


End file.
